


find me again

by confinesofpersonalknowledge



Series: Presents for Frens [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of prose, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, DON'T LISTEN TO THAT MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH TAG, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I may be the Angst Queen but it has a happy ending, It's a reincarnation au jkflsdjflk, It's kinda angsty, M/M, One minor OC but she's highkey insignificant, Patton and Roman are more mentioned, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tragedy, Very little dialogue, also, it's literally a reincarnation au i promise they have a happy ending, itll make more sense once you read, just read it, kind of, listen it's soft but it hurts, okay lmao im just rambling here i'll stop, why cant i ever write dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confinesofpersonalknowledge/pseuds/confinesofpersonalknowledge
Summary: Sometimes, fairy tales don't end well. Sometimes, the people you wish were together don't end up together. Sometimes, it's all they can do to find each other, all they fight for in each life, unknowingly. Sometimes they meet. Sometimes they don't.Logan and Virgil have lived countless lives. They've spend countless years in each other's orbits, seeking out each other, searching for each other's faces in faceless crowds, seeking what they once had.They were princes once. Strangers another. Two men on opposite sides of a counter.They've lived countless lives. Can they find each other?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Presents for Frens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467886
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	find me again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FebruaryFun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/gifts).



> This is a present for my lovely friend, FebruaryFun. It's her birthday on the 14th!! And I really hope she likes it!!

They’re princes in their first life. Two princes from rival kingdoms, meant to bring together their kingdoms or burn them both to the ground. They’ve both been told their roles, their duties, their responsibilities. They weigh down on the two princes. There’s something so heavy about both of their gazes, something that weighs them down.

Their parents decide that it’s better to unite the kingdoms than to watch them burn.

They’re to be married that night. They’ve never met before. 

Logan’s resigned to it. To his fate – he knows that there is nothing he can truly do, nothing he can do to stop his marriage. Nothing he can do about the rivalry that burns between the two kingdoms, nothing he can do but go along with the marriage and hope desperately that his husband is a kind man. Not the kind of man his mother warns him about, in a hushed whisper in the darkest portions of their shared chambers. He knows his mother means well, but sometimes she scares him with how much she fears for Logan. He only wants to see the future, only wants for the future to turn out well. He doesn’t know what else he can do, how much change he can possibly influence.

Virgil wants to fight it. The thought of marrying a stranger, the thought of being sent off, alone, in a foreign land, with foreign people and foreign customs sends ice shooting through his veins. His parents wave off his concerns, write them off as the silly thoughts of a child nervous before their wedding night, so Virgil fights it as much as he can. He snarls and growls and paces, protests tearing out of his throat, and when those cease to reach any willing ears, screams. He does not want to be married. He does not have a choice.

Still, when the two princes come together, it’s like watching two orbiting stars collapse into each other, each making the explosion so much brighter and more beautiful than one could ever imagine. Logan’s steadfast nature, the calmness that rests in his eyes, something about it relaxes something in Virgil’s soul, the restless beast finding something that soothes it. They are both compassionate, kind young men. The kind who know how to work with each other, the kind who know how to listen to the commoner’s complaints about their stocks, their grains, their taxes, and work together to find a better solution for them both.

Under their combined rule, the kingdom prospers. The people see a light and a time like no other, where very rare is the cry of the disillusioned and those that need help are often granted the help they need. 

The kingdom prospers under their rule. And together, Virgil and Logan prosper under each other’s love and care. Virgil grows until the epithet of ‘Virgil the Wise’ is bestowed upon him, for the wisdom and kindness in his gaze as he listens to the plea of the common people. Logan grows into the title long ago bestowed onto him. As a ruler, Logan the Intelligent is tactically unmatched, steadfast and strong in his decisions. Rare is the day one could find a mistake in something Logan had chosen to do.

But all good things come to an end. Not all fairy tales have happy endings, in fact, most fairy tales have rather gruesome endings. And Logan and Virgil have lived their lives as if they were some kind of fairy tale, the story that they told one that seemed seldom believable the further one would get from their kingdom.

Virgil gets sick. They don’t know it at the time, but it’s a special poison, hailing from lands far to the East. Slipped into his dinner one night, neither of them have a way of knowing just how horrible the poison really is, just how insidious and twisted it is. Logan sends men far and wide to search for a cure, promises them rewards like no other for finding the cure to his husband’s ailment. In the end, a young, upcoming Knight – with dark brown curls and earnest, hopeful green eyes is the one who finds it. 

In the end, he is too late.

Virgil lays in Logan’s arms, shivering with cold as the sun dips below the horizon. It’s the night of their 20th wedding anniversary. 20 years they have known each other, spent them in each other’s arms, spent every living, breathing moment with the reassurance that there is someone on their side. He smiles at Logan when the chill fades from his body, a shaking hand reaching up to cup his cheek. He whispers three soft words, three words that are enough to bring tears to his husband’s eyes for the first time since they were married. 

“Find me again.”

And then he goes limp in Logan’s arms, eyes falling closed and hand slipping down from Logan’s cheek. 

Virgil dies for the first time in Logan’s arms.

-

Of course, their story does not end here.

They are the two fairy tale princes, after all. Their story outlasts their lives, even if they themselves do not remember it.

Virgil and Logan have lived countless lives, one after another, over and over again. 

They always find each other, in them. They’re gravitated to each other in a way that is inexplicable to them.

They always find each other. 

-

They don’t meet each other in their second lives until it’s far too late. 

Logan Stone is a stoic, but happily married man. His wife’s name is Rebecca, and she is happy to be his wife. Happy to be Mrs. Logan Stone, the wife of the CEO of Stone Industries, one of the biggest pharmaceuticals in the world. They are happy, they are content. To the world, they are the perfect couple, brought together by their parents. 

A match made in heaven, they say. 

They look good together, the two of them. They compliment each other. Logan is tall, with impeccable dark hair and dark blue eyes. Rebecca is short, compared to him. Her hair sits in perfect idle curls, and her eyes are a beautiful shade of green that compliment Logan’s. They go together well. Logan has a poise and a charm like no other – he can command a room’s attention, can bring different people together in a way that no one else can. To match him, Rebecca is the ultimate social queen. Nothing is better than a party thrown by Rebecca, because she knows just how to entertain every guest that deigns their doorstep.

They have two sons together, too. Patton, their eldest, takes after his mother, able to carry a conversation over the dinner table with bright-eyed enthusiasm. He strives to make both his parents proud of him. It’s all he wants from his life. Roman, their youngest, takes after Logan. He’s intelligent and sharp, with an elegant charm that comes naturally to him. 

To an outsider looking in, they are the perfect family.

And yet, there are so many evenings where silence settles across a dinner table that used to be filled with chatter. Where an oppressive weight falls over them. Their family is falling apart at the seams, and Logan will not stand for it. He cannot accept such a thing to be true. He does not want to accept such a thing to be true.

He decides a day out at the park is the perfect way to bring an estranged family back together. He dresses sharply, a perfectly tailored beige suit hanging off his tall frame perfectly, not a hair out of place. Next to him, Rebecca stands proudly in a simple white dress, with their two sons. 

They pass through downtown on the way to the park. 

There, a man with bright purple hair, and brilliant brown eyes makes eye contact with Logan. There are almost a hundred feet between them. The man wears a rainbow shirt, a bright red bandana wrapped around his forehead. He holds up a sign, mouth open mid-cry. He protests for his rights, for recognition of his people. His cheeks are painted with the rainbow flag. A feverish frenzy lights up his eyes. 

They wouldn’t fit well together. The man is too tall, his eyes too fierce, his hair too bright. He’d stand out by Logan’s side. And yet, inexplicably, Logan still wants him by his side.

Logan cannot look away. His breath has been stolen from his very body. The two of them stop in the middle of the angry crowd, eyes focused on each other for a long, silent moment.

Then Roman notices that his father is not walking with them, and doubles back, gently bringing Logan’s attention to him. When Logan looks back up, the purple-haired stranger is gone. Disappeared into the crowd. Still, a whisper of three words haunt him.

“Find me again.”

-

Sometimes things don’t work out. When they don’t, the universe resets itself, aiming to change itself. It cannot accept the separation of these two.

Soulmates are rare.

-

When they meet again, for a third time, they’re strangers once again. They’re not weighed down by society this time, not weighed down by the pressure of other eyes on them. Neither is married, this time around. But they are separated this time around.

This time, by duty.

This go around, Logan’s a teacher, a kind and gentle one who seeks to educate his students and make the world a better place for them. He’s the teacher everyone dreams of having, the kind of teacher that listens to his students’ issues but also knows how to be firm. People talk about Mr. Stone’s classes. They’re fun.

Virgil is Roman’s father, this go-around. 

They meet at a parent-teacher night, like any other parent would meet a teacher. Virgil is a single father, raising Roman on his own and desperately hoping that he’s treating his son right. He doesn’t know how well it’s going, but he’s heard good things for his son so far.

When he walks into his son’s chemistry classroom, he doesn’t expect for his breath to be stolen away by the most beautiful man Virgil has ever seen. Then again, no one really does expect something like that to happen. It’s the kind of thing that only ever happens in fairy tales. 

When Virgil shakes Logan’s hand, there’s a spark between the two of them, one that steals Logan’s breath away. They can’t look away from each other, but once again, Roman is there, eagerly jumping to his father’s side and startling the two of them away from each other’s eyes. 

Logan gives Virgil a glowing report on Roman’s performance, and the pleased smile that grows on Virgil’s face is worth every praise that he gives to Roman. They can’t be together yet – it would be inappropriate, on so many levels. It could cost Logan his job.

Roman was Logan’s favorite student, after all. 

But when Roman graduates, when he leaves for college in a town two hours south of where Virgil raised him, Virgil picks up the phone and shyly calls Logan’s brand new, if not clunky, cell phone. Invites him over for dinner. Dinner, and a glass of wine. 

One dinner becomes two. Two becomes three, and three becomes many. This is the 1980s. Neither of them can be openly together, neither of them want to risk the wrath of their small town coming down on their shoulders. Neither of them want to put something like that on Roman’s shoulders. 

But they have dinner together, almost every night. They spend hours into the night talking to each other. They’re content in each other’s company, a kind of quiet content that makes a gentle smile appear on each other’s face. 

They’re not together in this life. They couldn’t ever be.

But they pass twenty years by each other’s side, neither bothering to marry someone. Eventually, they grow old and they move in with each other, as best friends. No one questions two old men living together.

This time around, Logan is the first to die. He sits in a rocking chair next to Virgil, eyes focused on the horizon. His eyes are calm, and he is relaxed, despite how much the cough in his chest bothers him. He knows it is his time. He finds that he doesn’t mind it, not really.

This time, it’s Virgil who makes the promise.

“I’ll find you again.”

Logan closes his eyes with a smile on his lips. He doesn’t open them again. And next to him, Virgil keeps rocking in his chair.

-

Fate isn’t content with that. 

Soulmates are meant to be together. Nothing should be able to keep them apart. It stings to Fate’s pride that these two cannot be together. They’re perfect for each other, and keeping them away from each other is nonsensical, as humans are nonsensical. 

It gives them one last chance.

-

Virgil hadn’t expected anyone else to be at Remy’s shop that early in the morning. It was too early for most people, too early for the sun to be up.

But the man still steps through the doors, a backpack on his shoulders and a dead-set gleam in his eyes. He’s determined to get something done, and Virgil can admire a dedication to work. He slides him his black coffee silently.

The man adjusts his dark blue tie once, leaves Virgil a five-dollar tip. Nods. Sits at the counter where he can see Virgil work. 

After that, it becomes routine. Eventually, he learns Blue Tie’s name. It’s Logan. 

It makes butterflies flutter in his stomach, not that he would admit that. Even if Remy does pester him (“I don’t even know if he’s into guys, Remy!”). Logan isn’t the biggest fan of coffee, but he is a big fan of a purple-haired barista who gives him a shy smile when he makes Logan coffee. He is a fan of the thumbprint cookies Virgil slides to him when he thinks Logan isn’t looking, is fond of the glances Virgil gives to him when he thinks Logan isn’t aware.

Logan is aware of all these things. One day, he wears a rainbow tie to the Insomniac’s House, and smirks to himself while he watches Virgil turn a beetroot red and sputter to himself. And if he writes down his number on the receipt and slides it across the counter to Virgil after a few weeks of pining, well, that’s no one’s business but each other’s.

Virgil still panics five times before he shoots Logan a casual text. And then another.

This time around, there is nothing to keep them apart. They’re allowed to be happy.

They’re allowed a happy ending.

A few years pass, and Logan drops to a knee in the middle of the Insomniac’s House, a silver band with purple rhinestones glittering in the light as he offers it to Virgil. 

A few more years pass and the couple adopts a bright-eyed boy named Patton. And then another young boy named Roman, who dreams of being a young Knight searching desperately for a cure to the poison running through his King’s veins. The boys grow up happily, and Virgil and Logan love watching them grow up.

And when their time comes, they’re by each other’s sides. Holding hands, with matching silver wedding rings shining on them. They’re ready to go, ready to spend the eternity by each other’s side now that they’re finally together.

-

Sometimes they’re ice skaters, brushing past each other on sharp blades and dancing eyes. Sometimes they’re professors, teaching across the hall from each other, stealing markers from each other when they think the other doesn’t notice (they always notice). Sometimes they’re drawn to each other, eyes meeting across a silent library as fingers brush over the spines of books, no words exchanged among each other. Sometimes they’re two aspects of a man’s personality, working together to make sure he has the best going forward in his life.

But finally, they are happy.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've wanted to write a reincarnation au for so long, and analogical hits all the special emotional feelings deep inside of me. So this came out. Emily, I really hope you liked this, and I really hope you have the best birthday ever!!


End file.
